1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the manufacture of hydrogen peroxide by the well known anthraquinone process.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,009,782 describes the production of hydrogen peroxide by the anthraquinone working solution process using a fixed bed hydrogenation unit with recycle cooling of the hydrogenation unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,966,398, discloses the production of hydrogen peroxide by the anthraquinone working solution process wherein the hydroquinone form of the working solution on leaving the hydrogenator is cooled sufficiently to form hydroquinone crystals prior to being oxygenated.